Joey and Lauren - Unbreakable
by lozxtitchx
Summary: Sequel to "Connections", set 3 years later. Joey and Lauren are living together and he's planning to propose. What happens when she starts to get suspicious because he'e been secretive?
1. Chapter 1

Thank you to everyone for their lovely words and reviews for "Connections". Here's the much anticipated sequel, Unbreakable. This story takes place two years later, just so you know. Enjoy!

LAUREN'S POV:

Joey and I had been together for almost three years, and I won't lie, it hasn't been perfect but everything had been great for the last two years. We'd been given our blessing by our family and we had their support. We lived in the Square and thanks to Joey's support as well as my family's, I'd completed my college course and had opened my own art gallery, selling my own pieces of art. Everything was perfect…

JOEY'S POV:

Lauren and I had been together for almost three years, and I won't lie, it hasn't been perfect but things had been just great for us in the last two years and everyone, apart from Lauren of course, knew I was planning to propose. Max had given me the day off from the car lot which I'd now become partner in and as soon as Lauren made her way to work that morning, I made my way across the Square and into number 5…

"Tanya, Abi, you in here?" I questioned as I pulled my coat off, hanging it up

"We're in here, Joey, love" Tanya informed me as I made my way into the kitchen

"Morning" I greeted them, sitting down next to Abi

"Morning" they mirrored in unison

"Are you still okay to drop Abs off at college?" Tanya inquired as she placed a coffee and bacon sandwich in front of me

"Yeah, that's fine" I replied, smiling, taking a bite of my sandwich

She smiled and drained her coffee… "I'll see you both later. I've gotta get to work"

Abi and I nodded and she left, the door shutting it behind her a few minutes later. After we'd both finished breakfast…

"You ready to go?" I asked, standing up, placing my things in the sink

"Yeah" she replied, smiling "I can't believe you're proposing to Lauren"

"She's the one, Abs" I admitted "now, come on, let's go"

"You're more excited than me" she proclaimed, chuckling as we headed out the door

LAUREN'S POV:

I arrived home that evening, dropping my things onto the floor, heading into the kitchen…

"What's all this?" I questioned, surprised that Joey was cooking in the kitchen

"I thought I'd make dinner for us. Sit down. Do you want a drink?" he asked

"Just an orange juice please" I replied "I've still got work to do"

"How was your day?" he inquired as he continued to move around the kitchen

"Stressful. Glad I'm home now. Thank you" I stated as he placed my drink in front of me "how was your day?"

"Good. I spent most of it with Abs" he admitted

"You spent most of your day off with my little sister? Doing what?" I questioned

"Just helping her with her study" I replied "she's nervous about the exams she's got coming up"

"You're the perfect guy, Joseph Branning" I informed him, smiling as we tucked into our food

After dinner I left Joey to clear up and made my way into the living room to continue with the little bit of work I had to do. An hour and a half later, I'd done and Joey made his way into the living room, sitting down next to me, beer in hand…

"All done?" he asked as I snuggled into him

"All done" I mirrored, smiling

"Good. So, what do you wanna do tonight?" he questioned

"Finish watching Dexter and then have a bath" I sighed

"Sounds perfect" he replied, reaching for the TV remote, switching it on, both of us settling down to watch the episodes of Dexter we'd Sky plussed

More coming soon!


	2. Chapter 2

LAUREN'S POV:

I always knew when Joey was planning something and right now, he was. I just didn't know what. He was being really secretive with my Mum, Dad and Abi. I left for work that morning, knowing that when I got home I'd have to confront him…

JOEY'S POV:

Tonight was the night. Tonight was the night I was gonna ask Lauren to marry me, and I was hoping to God she'd say yes. As time drew on and it was nearing Lauren's arrival home, Tanya and Abi left after helping me set up. I quickly showered and changed into a formal shirt and trousers. I made my way out into the living room, glancing out the window; Lauren had just pulled up…

LAUREN'S POV:

I inhaled and exhaled before unlocking the front door and stepping in, the living room dimly lit…

"Joey, what's going on?" I asked, shutting the door behind me

"Come through to the kitchen, babe" he replied

I dumped my stuff and did as he asked, entering the kitchen to see a meal set out for us…

"What is all this?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow

"There's something we need to talk about. But let's eat first" he admitted "wine?"

I shook my head… "I'll stick to orange juice, thanks"

He nodded and poured me a glass, sitting down at the table as I did the same. After we'd eaten our meals, cooked by my Mum as Joey had informed me, we made our way back through to the dimly lit living room, Joey sitting me down on the sofa, him sitting in front of me…

"What did you wanna talk about?" I inquired

"It's not really talk about" he admitted

"Okay. So, what?" I questioned

"Lauren, you and me, we've been through so much, haven't we?" he asked, raising an eyebrow as he took my hands in his "and there's no one I wanna spend the rest of my life with other than you. I've had your Dad's permission for the past two years, and I'm hoping you'll say yes. Will you marry me?"

I watched in shock as he let go of my hands and pulled out a ring box from his trouser pocket. He opened it and I came face to face with the most stunning ring I'd ever seen…

"You're serious, aren't you?" I asked

"Yeah. So, will you?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow

I bit my lip, speechless, nodding my head, signalling yes. He smiled widely and captured my lips in his passionately. We pulled away and Joey took the ring from the box, placing it on my finger…

"Where're you going?" I asked as he stood up

"To get another surprise" he informed me as he left the room, leaving me staring at my engagement ring

I looked up as I heard him re-enter the room, two bowls of strawberry cheesecake in hand…

"Joey" I sighed as he handed one of the bowls to me "I thought you were cheating"

"Really?" he questioned, a smirk on his face

I nodded, pursing my lips together, embarrassed I could've even thought it. I leant up to kiss him softly, his lips deepening the kiss as I moved to pull away. I moaned softly into his mouth and he pulled away, putting our bowls of cheesecake down. He wrapped his arms around my waist as he fused our lips together again, picking me up, carrying us through to the bedroom. He lay me down on the bed and I watched as he undressed himself, watching again as his now naked frame climbed onto the bed. He smiled and hovered over me, capturing my lips in his as his hands moved to my front, unbuttoning my shirt. I moaned loudly as he let his thumbs graze over my breasts and I felt him smirk into the kiss as he shed the shirt from my body, lifting me up and unhooking my bra too. His lips trailed down my skin, leaving a path of fire in his wake as he continued down my body, moving from one breast to another, creating a routine. His hands reached my hips, where my jeans were sat and his fingers trailed over the skin with no more than a feather light touch. He unbuttoned them and pulled down the zip, purposely brushing over my crotch, my hips bucking up to his hand of their own accord. He pulled them down and off my body, moving back to my mound. My hips began to buck again as he ran his hand up and down, up and down. I could feel myself getting wetter and wetter…

"Joey, please" I moaned as he moved the material of my panties away, sliding a finger up and down my wet folds

He smirked and pulled my underwear down to my ankles where I kicked it off. He hovered over me again and I grasped his length, running my hand up and down…

"You want me to, babe?" he asked, moving his hand down to my mound again

I shook my head, signalling no. I moaned into his mouth as he pushed himself into me, becoming sheathed in me, stilling for a moment before beginning to thrust, his thrusts gentle and meaningful…

"Faster" I whispered, my breath hot against his ear, a shiver running down his spine

He complied with my demands and began to thrust faster, the skin of our hips slapping together repeatedly. I felt my orgasm approaching and connected our lips together again, sucking his bottom lip into my mouth as we came together…


	3. Chapter 3

"We should probably get out of bed sometime today" I sighed as Joey and I lay in bed the morning after his proposal

"No, we're not moving" he informed me

"Well we've gotta announce the news" I stated "don't you want everyone to know?"

"Nope" he replied "can we not just elope to Gretna Green or somewhere?"

"You know that won't happen in a million years" I chuckled "my Mum would never forgive us and neither would your sister for that matter"

"They'd get over it" he stated, kissing me softly

"Are you in one of those "I've got an answer for everything moods" today?" I asked

"I think so" he informed me "like it or lump it, babe"

I rolled my eyes and kissed him softly… "Well I'm getting up and having a shower. If you want to join me, you know where I am"

I climbed out of bed and grabbed my towels from the radiator, smiling at him before leaving the room, leaving the bathroom door open ajar knowing he'd be joining me sooner or later. As I began to lather my body with shower gel I felt his arms wrap around my waist…

"Let me do that" he whispered, his hot breath sending shivers down my spine

I nodded and let him move me back so my back was against the wall and his body. He took the shower gel container from me, squeezing a generous amount into his hands before setting the container down, rubbing it together in his hands before beginning to rub his hands over my body. I gasped as his hands rubbed over my breasts in sync, moving down to my stomach, his hands dipping further. He wrapped one arm around my waist as he lifted me up, one hand running down my mound, a moan escaping my lips…

After showering and getting dried and dressed, we headed across the Square and into my Mum and Dad's…

"Morning, darling" Mum greeted me, kissing my cheek as Joey and I sat down, me sitting on his knee

"Was there something in particular you wanted, Lauren? Only some of us have to work" Dad questioned

"Yeah, there was actually. Joey and I have an announcement to make" I informed them

"You're not pregnant, are you?" Mum inquired, turning to face us, Dad standing next to her

"No. Joey asked me to marry him last night, and I said yes" I admitted, flashing my left hand, showing them my engagement ring

"Congratulations, darling" Mum proclaimed, hugging me tightly "although we kinda already knew"

"How?" I asked, raising an eyebrow in intrigue

"Abi helped Joey plan it, didn't she, Joe?" Mum questioned

I turned to Joey and he nodded...

"I need to thank her then, where is she?" I inquired

"She's gone to college. She's got an exam. How about a celebration here tonight?" she suggested

"Are you sure? It seems like a lot of work" I admitted

"It's not everyday your eldest gets engaged. Max, I'm gonna need your credit card" Mum informed my Dad, smiling at him sweetly

Dad sighed and pulled out his wallet, handing Mum his card and some cash to me…

"And this is for?" I asked, raising an eyebrow in confusion

"Call it the start to your wedding fund" he replied "and there's a little something extra there too so you can go and buy yourself something new for tonight"

"Thank you" I proclaimed, standing up, hugging him tightly

He smiled as we pulled away, kissing my cheek. Joey standing up, hugging my parents too…


	4. Chapter 4

"Mum, this place looks amazing" I proclaimed as I walked into the house after my shopping trip courtesy of Dad that afternoon

"Not as good as I'd like it to be but hey" she replied "so, what did you buy?"

"This" I informed her, taking my green, knee length dress from the bag

"That's gorgeous, darling. How about you go upstairs and get organised?" she suggested

"Are you sure there's nothing I can do to help first?" I asked, raising an eyebrow

"Darling, this is yours and Joey's days. Neither of you are doing anything. Now go" she proclaimed

I smiled and headed upstairs into my old bedroom, hanging the dress on the back of the door. I made my way back out of the room again and down the stairs…

"I'm just popping back to the flat to get a few bits" I informed Mum, grabbing my jacket

"Okay, love" she replied

I headed out of the door and back across to the flat, grabbing my favourite black heels and my make up, leaving the flat again and heading back to Mum and Dad's…

"Only me" I informed Mum as I shut the door behind me and headed upstairs again

I placed my bag on my old bed, making my way into the bathroom to shower. After showering, I dried and straightened my hair before applying my make up and changing into my dress and heels, making my way downstairs…

"Hello, beautiful" Joey greeted me as I reached the bottom of the stairs

"Hello. I didn't here you and Dad come in" I admitted "how was your day?"

"Great. We've got a new deal so your Dad's happy and has already cracked open the champers. Do you want one?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow

"Just a small one" I informed him, following him through to the kitchen

"There's my beautiful girl all grown up" Dad sighed, placing his champagne glass on the side

"Hi, Dad" I greeted him, chuckling lightly "congratulations on the new deal"

"Thanks, babe" he replied, kissing my cheek

"You look gorgeous, darling. Are you sure drinking's a good idea?" Mum asked

"I'm only having one" I assured her, smiling as I took a sip, Joey's arm wrapping around my waist

As the evening progressed, people started to arrive. Bianca, Auntie Carol, Uncle Jack and Sharon, Whitney and Tyler, Poppy and Fatboy, Kim, Denise and Patrick, and others. As I was conversing with Bianca and Auntie Carol I excused myself, making my way outside for some fresh air as I began to feel dizzy…

JOEY'S POV:

I looked around the living room for Lauren, having brought her an orange juice as she asked. I couldn't see her, and then as I walked through to the hallway, I realised the door was on the latch, setting the drinks down, I made my way outside, seeing her sat on the steps, her head leant against the side…

"What you doing out here in the cold, babe?" I asked, wrapping my suit jacket around her "babe?"

I moved to crouch down in front of her, cupping her face in my hands. She was unresponsive…

"Max, Tanya" I proclaimed, not wanting to leave her

"Joey, what's the matter?" Max asked, he and Tanya hurrying down the steps

"I don't know. She won't wake up. Someone call an ambulance" I shouted as the guests started to gather at the doorway

What's wrong with Lauren? Is it serious? And is she gonna be okay?

webapp/wcs/stores/servlet/ProductDisplay?beginIndex=1&viewAllFlag=&catalogId=33057&storeId=12556&productId=8936220&langId=-1&sort_field=Relevance&categoryId=208523&parent_categoryId=203984&pageSize=200&refinements=category~[223017|208523]&noOfRefinements=1


	5. Chapter 5

"Lauren Branning. 21 years old. Unconscious and unresponsive" were the words Joey heard as he, Max and Tanya followed the stretcher Lauren was laid on into the A&E department

A nurse stopped the three of them as she continued to be wheeled into a room to be examined, none of them knowing what to do…

"Family of Lauren Branning" a doctor asked a while later

"That's us" Tanya informed him, the three of them standing up

"Is she okay, doctor? Is our daughter okay?" Max questioned, raising an eyebrow

"Ms. Branning has unfortunately suffered a miscarriage" he explained "one of her ovaries has ruptured. She's very weak but stable. She's asking for Joey?"

"Doctor, before that" Max questioned "what're Lauren's chances of conceiving again?"

"Low, very low unfortunately" he replied

Max and Tanya nodded, glancing at Joey before Tanya rubbed his arm…

"Joey" Tanya whispered, bringing Joey out of his trance like state

"Hmm?" he asked, glancing to her

"Lauren's asking for you, darling" she informed him

"She is?" he inquired, looking to the doctor

"Yes" he replied, smiling "would you like to follow me?"

LAUREN'S POV:

I lay in my hospital bed, trying to comprehend the news the doctor had given me. I'd suffered a miscarriage, and there was a possibility I wouldn't be able to have a child at all…

"I'm sorry, Joey" I whispered as I saw him walk in the room

"Don't be, baby" he replied "you've got nothing at all to be sorry for"

I smiled weakly, trying to fight the tears as he held my hand in his, stroking the hair from my face…

"I didn't even know I was pregnant" I admitted a little while later "I had a feeling. And after the engagement party I was going to do a test"

"Lauren, stop torturing yourself. Please, baby" he sighed, his hand entwined with mine

"I can't, Joey. There's something wrong with me and my body. My body rejected this baby" I proclaimed

"Lauren" he sighed "it wasn't your fault. It wasn't anyone's fault. Please, stop blaming yourself"

"You hate me, don't you? You want to end things with me, don't you?" I questioned

"Don't you dare say that, not after everything we've been through" he proclaimed, shocked

"Joey, I know how much you want to be a Dad. I can't give you that" I sighed "how can you want to be with me?"

"Because, you silly woman, more than anything, I bloody love you. It doesn't matter whether we have a child or not as long as I have you in my life" he informed me

"Hold me, Joey. Please" I begged, the tears beginning to spill from my eyes

He pulled me into him, laying himself on the bed, his arms wrapping around me tightly as I began to cry…

JOEY'S POV:

After making sure Lauren was okay and leaving her to sleep, I left the room, heading back to the waiting room where Tanya and Max were…

"How is she, Joey?" Tanya asked as I walked in

"Okay, I think. She had a bit of a breakdown but she's sleeping now" I informed her

"Breakdown? What do you mean breakdown?" she questioned worriedly

"She kept saying I was going to break up with her and she thought that I hated her because she couldn't give me a child" I explained, sitting down next to Max

"And do you? Do you hate her?" she inquired, raising an eyebrow

"Tanya" Max hissed

"I'm sorry" she replied "I need to know, Joey. You're not going to leave my daughter, are you?"

"I can't believe you're asking me that" I admitted, standing up, leaving the room again

I made my way back to Lauren's room, holding the door open for one of the nurses as she left. I sighed and watched her from the door for a minute. Her body looked so fragile, so childlike, I sat down by her bedside and took her hand in mine, stroking it, watching as she slept…

I know I've made Tanya a cow in another one of my stories yet again but I don't know what's wrong with me, I just have to. Tanya lovers, please don't hate me. Hope you enjoyed. Let me know!


	6. Chapter 6

LAUREN'S POV:

Ever since I'd been discharged from hospital, I'd had trouble sleeping. I couldn't help but think that me, well Joey and I losing the baby was my fault. I just managed to keep it together during the day but at night when we were alone and were meant to be sleeping, I had the thoughts whirring through my mind about what I could've done to possibly save our child. What if I hadn't of drank? What if I had of looked after my body more? What if I'd? What if I'd? That's all I could think…

I glanced at the clock on my bedside, flashing 3:30am. Sighing, I climbed out of bed and made my way downstairs and saw it, my poison. We'd bought Uncle Jack some whisky for his birthday and it was sat on the counter in front of me. I wanted to drink it. No, I wanted to smash it. I sat it on the table and grabbed myself a tumbler glass, pouring some of the amber liquid into it, downing it in one go…

JOEY'S POV:

The alarm clock sounded that morning and I reached over to switch it off and as I began to come round, I noticed Lauren wasn't there. Confused as to where she could be, I made my way through to the kitchen, sighing as I saw her, passed out, the empty of bottle of whisky we'd bought Uncle Jack for his birthday at the side of her. I walked in and picked up the glass, putting it in the sink before getting rid of the bottle too…

"Lauren, babe" I whispered gently, placing a cup of coffee in front of her

LAUREN'S POV:

I heard Joey whisper my name and then smelled the strong scent of coffee. I lifted my head, my hangover hitting immediately. I clasped my head in one hand as I rubbed my sleep filled eyes with the other, smiling apologetically at Joey…

"Here. These might help" he informed me, handing me two headache tablets

"I'm sorry" I sighed, taking a sip of my coffee, taking the tablets too

"It's fine. We're both struggling" he replied "I'm gonna go for a shower. I won't be long"

"Joey" I stated, taking a hold of his wrist as he walked past me "we're gonna be okay, aren't we?"

He nodded and smiled weakly, making his way out of the room. Five minutes later I heard the shower run. Sighing to myself I finished my coffee, heading through to the bedroom…

"Sharon's asked me to work today" Joey informed me as I lay on the bed, waiting for him to finish his shower

"Oh right, okay" I replied "how long for?"

"Not too long I don't think. It's a kid's party so I doubt I'll be too late" he explained

"Well I'll be okay, and I promise you I won't touch a drop of alcohol" I assured him

"I'm not angry with you, Lauren" he stated "it was just a shock seeing you like that"

"I know, and I'm sorry. Maybe I could come and help you set up the club?" I suggested

"Are you sure? The doctor said you needed to rest" he replied, smiling

"Joey, I've been resting for a week. I just need to get out and get my life back to normal" I admitted "so, can I come?"

"Let me run it by Sharon and I'll let you know" he informed me, kissing me softly

JOEY'S POV:

Sharon had okay-ed Lauren helping me out at the club, but she wasn't doing much helping. She was sat at the bar drawing. As I brought another crate of soft drinks out, I stopped and watched her, the concentration on her face making her even more beautiful than she was already…

"Stop watching me" she chuckled lightly

"How did you know?" I questioned, placing the crate on the bar

"I just do" she informed me, closing her sketchbook

"Are you not gonna show me what you've been drawing all this time?" I asked

"No, because it's not done yet. Tonight, I promise" she replied "I'll see you at home"

"Hang on, I thought you were here to help?" I inquired

She bit her lip, trying to hide her smirk… "I love you"

"I love you too" I mirrored as she pecked a chaste kiss to my lips

I shook my head, a smirk on my face as she made her way out of the club, the door banging shut behind her…

LAUREN'S POV:

I headed back to the flat to finish off the drawing I'd been focusing on at the club. It was of Joey. Yes I'd done drawings of him before but this one was special. I put my sketchbook down and made my way into the kitchen, making myself a cup of tea before heading back into the living room where I'd put my sketchbook, opening it up to finish off the drawing…

JOEY'S POV:

I arrived home about half six that evening. I shut the flat door behind me and walked into the living room…

"Lauren, are you in?" I shouted as I took off my coat

I threw my coat down onto the sofa and spotted a drawing of me, a post-it note with Lauren's writing on it attached…

"This is what I was working on at the club. Hope you like it. Come and find me. I love you xx"

I put the drawing down and took off the post-it note, making my way into our bedroom…

"Hey, handsome" Lauren greeted me, switching off the TV "I've been waiting for you"

"So I gather" I replied "nice drawing, by the way"

"You like it?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow

"I love it. Just like I love everything else you draw" I informed her "so, what're you doing in here?"

"I thought we could have an early night, if you don't have to go back to work of course?" she asked

"No, no work till Thursday now" I replied "I'm guessing Chinese and The Big Bang Theory?"

"You read me like a book. First things first" she stated "come here"

I moved over to her as she moved onto her knees, kneeling opposite me as I walked to the bed…

"About this morning, I really am sorry you saw me like that" she sighed "I've just been going over everything in my head and I should've spoken to you instead of hitting the bottle"

I smiled reassuringly at her and stroked some hair out of her eyes, my fingers trailing down her face, her eyes closing at my touch… "Things are gonna be okay, Lauren. I'll make sure of it"

She smiled and wound her arms around my neck, kissing me softly… "So, Chinese and Big Bang, yeah?"

I nodded and smiled…"Your usual?"

"Please" she replied, kissing me once more before I left the room to order our food


	7. Chapter 7

LAUREN'S POV:

I sat in the caf that morning, drinking a cup of coffee when my ex best friend, Lucy Beale came over…

"So, is it true?" she asked, sitting down opposite me

"Is what true?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow

"That you were pregnant with Joey's child? And you miscarried" she inquired

"Yeah" I replied, biting my lip to try and stop the tears "how did you find out?"

"Does it matter? I just wanna say I'm glad you miscarried. Poor kid being brought into the world as a bastard. It had a lucky escape" she informed me, smirking

"I think you might wanna take that back?" Mum's voice proclaimed before I had chance to say anything

"Tanya" Lucy stated, jumping up, shocked

"Well, are you or are you not gonna take such a vile thing back?" she questioned

"Leave it, Mum" I sighed "it's not worth it"

"No, Lauren, I will not leave it. How dare you speak to my daughter like that when she's grieving. You disgust me, Lucy" she informed her "are you okay darling?"

I nodded and sighed, grabbing my jacket from the back of my chair before heading over to the counter, throwing some money down for my coffee before heading out onto the market, Mum following…

"I've got the day off" she informed me as we stood in the market "do you want to do something?"

"Like what?" I asked, raising an eyebrow

"I don't know. Shopping, maybe? My treat" she suggested

I nodded and smiled weakly, Mum smiling back as she linked her arm through mine, leading me back to number five so she could grab the car keys. Twenty minutes later we'd arrived on Oxford Street, Mum having already purchased half of Toys R Us for Oscar's birthday. After traipsing around the shops, we headed for some lunch…

"Wine, darling?" Mum asked, raising an eyebrow as the waiter set it down in front of us

"It's not as if I'm gonna drink the whole bottle" I assured her, smiling, pouring us a glass each

Mum nodded and smiled weakly, taking a sip of hers and setting it down whereas I took a long sip of mine, thankful for the pressure it eased off of me…

TANYA'S POV:

Lauren and I finished dinner and stood up, her legs wobbling underneath her. She was drunk. I sighed and took a hold of her arm, her not shrugging from my grasp…

"Let's get you home" I sighed, wrapping my arm around her shoulder as we left the restaurant

"I'm sorry, Mum" she whispered as I helped her into the car, fastening her seatbelt

"It's okay, darling" I replied, kissing her forehead before quietly shutting her door as she began to fall asleep

We arrived back in the Square and I switched the engine off, glancing at Lauren. I sighed and climbed out, making my way round to her side of the car…

"Tanya, what's the matter?" Joey's voice asked as I unbuckled her seatbelt

"Don't get angry but she's had a bit too much to drink" I informed him "she needs to let the pain out somehow, Joey"

"By drinking herself stupid? Alright then" he sighed "I'll take her from here"

"Are you sure you can manage?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow

"I managed when she passed out after drinking Uncle Jack's present" he replied, his tone bitter

"Oh, Joey. Why didn't you say anything?" I questioned, shocked

"She didn't want me to" he explained "she said it wouldn't happen again. I don't know how to help her"

"Why don't you bring her inside and we'll let her sleep it off?" I suggested

"And then what?" he asked

"We'll talk to her" I replied "please, Joey. Don't go through this alone. You're struggling too"

He nodded and gently eased Lauren out of the car, carrying her up the steps and into the house, placing her down on the sofa, wrapping a blanket around her before we made our way into the kitchen, both of us wondering what our next move was…


	8. Chapter 8

LAUREN'S POV:

I woke up I don't know how long later, not being able to remember how I'd got onto my Mum's sofa. I sat up, my head beginning to pound. I smiled as I saw a glass of water and some painkillers on the coffee table, downing them in an instant, standing up and making my way into the kitchen where Mum greeted me…

"Hi" I whispered, afraid to break the silence she was sat in

"Darling, can you sit down please?" she asked, motioning to the seat opposite her

I placed my glass in the sink and did as she asked, playing with my hands as she began to speak…

"I know these last couple of weeks have been hard on you, but darling, we're here to help" she sighed "me, your Dad, your sister, Joey. I know what Lucy said to you today got to you and Joey knows. He's gone to speak to her now"

"He knows I'm here?" I questioned "and he's gone to see her. Oh, Mum"

"He knows you're here because he saw me bringing you in" she informed me "and yes he has, but he promised me he would talk to her sensibly"

"Since when has Joey ever done anything sensibly?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow

"He's dealt with you and your relationship sensibly, young lady" she proclaimed

I sighed and bowed my head, nodding, the front door opening and closing, Joey walking in a minute later…

"How did it go?" Mum questioned, raising an eyebrow

"Okay" he replied "she says she's sorry. Not sure whether she means it or not though"

"Thank you for going to see her" I stated, smiling up at him

"I didn't do it for you. I did it for your Mum. She was ready to go and throttle her" he informed me

I swallowed and nodded, Mum standing up and leaving the room, Joey taking her seat opposite me…

"Do you hate me?" I inquired

"I could never hate you" he sighed "I just need to know why you're killing yourself drinking when we're all here for you"

"It's the only way I can find solace without anyone judging me" I admitted "I wish I didn't feel the need to drink but I do, Joey. Whenever things get tough, I hit the bottle"

"Then let me help you get some help. It's what you need, Lauren" he begged "please. I can't stand by and watch you put yourself through everything you're putting yourself through"

"I wish we could be like other couples who grieved together" I sighed "I wish I could rely on you to hold me while I cried"

"You can rely on me, Lauren. After everything we've been through, do you still not know that?" he asked

"You should be able to grieve too. But I can't let you rely on me because I'm not strong enough" I replied, the tears beginning to well up in my eyes

I looked up at Joey again, my eyes full of tears, and as our eyes locked they began to spill. Before I knew it, Joey's arms were tightly wrapped around me, rocking us back and forth as sobs wracked my body, one hand around my waist, the other one on my head, his fingers in my hair, whispering soothing words into my ear until my sobs subsided…

"Maybe we should get away? Just for a week or so" Joey suggested as we pulled away

"Where to?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow as he handed me a tissue

"Nowhere fancy. Somewhere where it can be just us. Me and you. I think it's what we need" he replied

"I think it's what we need to too" I mirrored

Joey smiled and leant forward, tucking a piece of hair behind my ear, his hand stroking my face before connecting our lips together softly…


	9. Chapter 9

LAUREN'S POV:

Mine and Joey's break away had done us, me in particular the world of good. We returned happier and stronger than ever, me feeling like nothing could break us, but stupid that I hadn't felt like this before we went away…

"Welcome back, darling" Mum proclaimed as she hurried over as we got out of the car

"Thanks Mum" I replied, hugging her back just as tightly as she was hugging me

"Did you have a nice time?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow, glancing at both of us

"Yeah, it was very much needed" I admitted her, sighing contentedly as Joey wrapped his arm around my waist

She nodded and smiled… "Okay, well how about you both come over for dinner tonight? I'm cooking a roast"

"I think we're gonna have an early night, Tan" Joey admitted

"No, Mum, we'll be there" I assured her

"Great. Say seven thirty?" she asked

I nodded and smiled; her reciprocating the smile as she walked away. I turned to Joey and kissed him softly, grabbing our bags from the boot as we made our way into the flat…

"Dinner at your Mum and Dad's?" he inquired "I thought we were gonna, y'know?"

"We will, when we get back. Surely you can wait another couple of hours?" I asked

"Lauren, we've not been together in over three weeks and believe it or not, I do find my fiancée makes me horny" he informed me

"Well you'll just have to wait, Mr. How about you go and shower?" I suggested

"Are you implying I smell, Branning?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow

"Possibly" I replied, biting my lip to hide my smirk "now go"

"Are you sure I can't tempt you?" he asked, pulling off his t-shirt, throwing it to me

"Unlike you, I have patience. Tonight will be worth it, I promise" I assured him

"Oh, I'll make sure it is" he informed me, placing a soft kiss to my neck, a moan escaping my lips

He smirked against my skin before disappearing into the bathroom as I began to unpack our bags. Later on that evening, we made our way across the Square, hand-in-hand to my Mum and Dad's…

"Hi, come on in. Dinner won't be long" Mum informed us as we stepped in the front door, Joey shutting it behind us

"It smells lovely, Mum" I replied "I hope you've not gone to too much trouble"

"She's made enough to feed the five thousand" Dad proclaimed, entering the hallway as we hung up our coats "nice to have you back, babe"

"Nice to be back too, Dad" I admitted as he hugged me "I'm gonna let you and Joey talk shop. Me and Mum need to talk anyway"

"We do?" she inquired as I took her hand, leading her into the kitchen

"Yeah, we do" I informed her, shutting the door behind us "Joey and I were talking about the wedding a lot while we were away, and as you know I'm not the most organised of people so I was wondering if you'd like to be my wedding planner?"

"Darling" she proclaimed, her hand on her heart "I'd love nothing more. If you're sure?"

"I'm sure" I replied "just make sure all ideas are run past me and we'll get along fine"

She smiled widely and hugged me tightly…

"Okay, Mum, you're cutting off the circulation now" I admitted

"Sorry" she stated, smiling at me as she began to serve up "can you go round up the troops?"

I nodded and left the kitchen, heading into the living room to inform everyone dinner was ready, hugging Abi and Oscar and saying hello to Jay as we all sat down, Mum entering the room as she began to place plates in front of everyone…

At half past nine, Joey and I left Mum and Dad's and made our way back across the Square to the flat…

"Babe, no" I sighed, pulling away from Joey "I'm too full"

"You're joking, right?" he questioned "Lauren, you're killing me here"

"I'm sorry, babe, I really am. All I wanna do is get into my pyjamas and go to bed" I admitted

"Okay, I'll see you in there later" he replied, making his way to the kitchen to get a beer

JOEY'S POV:

"Joey, something's wrong with the TV" Lauren sighed from the bedroom

I sighed and switched the TV off in the living room, heading into the bedroom, swallowing as I saw Lauren stood in my favourite lingerie, a smile on her face…

"I thought you were going to bed?" I asked, raising an eyebrow

"Three weeks hasn't just been a long time for you" she admitted "so, what happens now?"

I smirked and moved towards her, pulling her body into mine, our chests colliding as our lips smashed together. I guided us towards the bed, our tongues fighting for dominance. She moaned softly as we fell onto the bed, me on top of her. Her hands moved down to my shirt, unbuttoning it as I worked at removing the little clothing she was wearing…

LAUREN'S POV:

Joey groaned lowly into my mouth as I brushed my hand against his length, dipping my hand inside his boxers, feeling his length twitch underneath my grasp…

"Babe, stop" he croaked, his voice hoarse

"How come?" I asked, raising an eyebrow in confusion

"I need to be inside you" he admitted

I smirked and laid myself back against the sheets, watching as he finished undressing himself. He hovered over me and brushed his finger up and down my centre…

"Joey, no teasing" I begged, tipping my head back at his ministrations

I felt his lips on my neck, a groan escaping both of our lips as he pushed himself into me, his hands entwining with mine as he stilled for a moment, savouring the feeling before starting to move…

"I love you" he whispered against my neck as he hit his high

"Fuck" I moaned as I hit mine as well "I love you too"


	10. Chapter 10

"Shoreditch House? Mum, I don't think Joey and I can afford that" I admitted

"Darling, your Dad and I are contributing to the wedding fund so if Shoreditch House is what you want then we'll make it happen" she assured me

I smiled widely and hugged her tightly… "Thank you"

"So that's a yes then? We can tick venue off the list, yes?" she questioned

I nodded and bit my lip, taking a sip of my coffee, watching as she ticked venue off her to-do list…

"Next, bridesmaids?" she asked, raising an eyebrow

"Abi, Alice and Poppy" I informed her "Abi's maid of honour of course"

She nodded and jotted some notes down… "When're you gonna get them over to tell them?"

"Soon" I replied, draining my coffee "do you want another one?"

"Please, love" she stated, continuing to write as I stood up to make another drink

JOEY'S POV:

"Babe, our budget can't stretch that far" I sighed as Lauren informed me about the venue

"Mum and Dad are chipping in so we can" she replied "be happy, Joey, please. It's beautiful"

I smiled and kissed her softly, nodding my head, a squeal escaping her lips as she wrapped her arms around me…

"Careful" I chuckled as she knocked the table as she threw herself at me

"We're not interrupting, are we?" Alice asked as she, Tamwar, Fatboy, Poppy, Abi and Jay walked over

"Nope. I need to speak to you actually" Lauren informed them, climbing off my lap

"Oh yeah?" Alice questioned, taking a sip of her orange juice

"How do you three fancy being bridesmaids? Abi maid of honour of course" she suggested

"Are you serious? Yes" they proclaimed in unison, hugging me tightly

"Okay, my circulation's getting cut off now" she informed them

They pulled away and couldn't wipe the smiles off their faces. Later on that evening, we made our way home…

"So, the planning's going okay, is it?" I asked, raising an eyebrow as we walked into the flat

"With Mum in charge it's going fantastically well" she informed me, smiling

I reciprocated the smile, happy that she was so happy…


	11. Chapter 11

"So, what does Fats have planned for Joey then?" I asked Poppy as she finished off my hair and make-up in preparation for my hen party

"Was that your husband-to-be's name I just heard get mentioned?" Alice questioned

"I just wanna know what Fats has got in store for him" I admitted

"No mention of him tonight, Lauren Branning" she stated "champagne?"

"No thanks. I'm gonna stick to orange juice" I informed her, shooting a smile at my Mum

After Poppy had finished my hair and make-up we made our way to R&R…

"Not for me, thank you" I informed the waiter who went to hand me some champagne

"Darling, you're allowed one glass" Mum stated as she walked over to me, hers in hand

"But I won't stop at one glass though, will I?" I asked, raising an eyebrow

She smiled and squeezed her arm before wrapping hers around my shoulder, dragging me over to the others…

"Okay, ladies, if you'd like to take your seats. This evening's activities shall begin" Sharon announced

Everyone took their seats apart from me, Sharon taking my hand as she led me onto the stage…

"Everyone, it's time for Mr & Mrs, To Be" she informed the group "okay, question one, Lauren was asked what her favourite thing about Joey was and she said his smile. Let's see if he got it right"

I glanced confused and watched as she picked up a remote, pressing a button, Joey's face appearing on-screen…

"If I had to say one thing I'd say my smile. She says it makes her melt" he admitted

I smiled and almost did melt as he smiled, the screen fading to black again…

"Okay, question two, what is Lauren most proud of? She said her art. Let's see if Joey got it right" she informed the group

"I'd say her art. It's something she's always been passionate about since the day I met her. It's one of the reasons I love her so much. Her talent astounds me" he replied

I smiled once again, two out of two correct. The game continued…

"Well I can see you and Joey are a match made in heaven, Lauren" Sharon informed me and the group. Ten out of ten questions right"

At around half past one that morning nearly everyone in the group was stumbling from the club. I made sure Mum and everyone else got home safe and made my way back to the flat, shutting and bolting the door upon arrival…

"Hey, you" Joey's voice greeted me as I walked in, startling me

"Hey! I didn't expect you to be here" I admitted, kicking my heels off

"Why not? Not gonna miss the last night with my fiancé, am I?" he questioned "how was your night?"

"Fantastic" I sighed contentedly as I climbed onto the bed to snuggle up to him "turns out we're 100% compatible"

"We already knew that, babe" he replied, chuckling lightly as he kissed my forehead

"That we did. How was your night?" I asked, stifling a yawn

"Good! I think your Dad and Uncle Jack might've had a word with Fats about nothing too raucous" he admitted "if he'd have got his way, he would've had a whole bunch of strippers"

I chuckled lightly, stifling another yawn…

"Get some sleep, baby" he whispered, laying us both down

"I'm too tired to even take my make-up off" I sighed "promise not to laugh tomorrow morning when I look like a panda?"

"I promise" he assured me

I smiled weakly and leant up, kissing him softly, both of us falling into a deep sleep…


	12. Chapter 12

I woke up on the day of mine and Joey's wedding day, smiling as his arm was wrapped tightly around my waist. I glanced at the alarm clock, I sighed, climbing out of bed…

"Joey, you need to go" I proclaimed, shoving him awake

"What? Why?" he asked sleepily, stretching

"Mum, Poppy and everyone else are gonna be here soon. You can't be here" I replied

"Lauren, we're not a traditional couple. It doesn't matter if I see the dress" he chuckled

"It does to me. Please, Joey. Can you just go?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow

"As long as you promise to make it up to me tonight in our honeymoon suite?" he asked

"You know I will" I assured him

He smiled and crawled up onto his knees, wrapping his arms around my waist before pulling me towards him, my hands resting on his shoulders…

"Okay, I'll go. I'll see you at 1pm. Don't be late" he stated

I nodded and cupped his cheeks, kissing him softly before pushing him away, making my way into the bathroom to shower, shave and pluck. After finishing off in the bathroom I made my way into the kitchen, Joey having left. As I was about to make my way back to the bedroom there was a knock at the door…

"Darling, it's us, let us in" Mum proclaimed through the intercom

I sighed and chuckled, letting them in, opening the door for them…

"I'm just gonna go and make myself a bit more decent" I informed them

More soon, I promise…


	13. Chapter 13

"Lauren, babe, the cars are here" Dad informed me as I got organised to make my way out into the living room

"Right, this is it. You okay, darling?" Mum asked as she stood behind me as I looked at my appearance in the mirror

"I've never wanted anything more, Mum. You better be going or you'll miss your car" I proclaimed "I can't have anything going wrong, not today"

"Okay, okay, I'm going. I'll see you there" she replied, smiling reassuringly as she kissed my cheek

I nodded and she left the room, me making my way to the doorway and walking out, a smile appearing on Dad's face…

"Babe, you look amazing" he sighed, smiling at me widely

"You think?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow

"I know. Joey's a lucky man" he informed me

"I never thought I'd hear you say that" I admitted

"He's not my obvious choice of suitor but you're happy. That's all that matters to me" he replied

I smiled and kissed his cheek, his arm opening to link with mine, both of us leaving the flat, making our way out onto the Square. Half an hour later, we arrived at Shoreditch House…

JOEY'S POV:

"Joe, calm down, mate. She'll be here" Fatboy assured me as I stood at the altar nervously

"You think?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow

"Mate, she loves you! She'll be here" he replied

"She's here" Poppy announced

"See. Told you" he chuckled as the music began and the congregation stood

I just shook my head and turned, watching as one-by-one Poppy, Alice and Abi walked in, followed by Lauren on Max's arm. All I could think about was how amazing she looked. As she reached me I held out my hand, Max kissing her cheek before she took my hand and handing her bouquet to Abi…

Fifteen minutes later… "Ladies and gentlemen, it gives me great pleasure to announce that you are husband and wife. You may kiss your bride"

"Finally" I whispered, smiling at Lauren who reciprocated the smile as I moved towards her, capturing her lips in mine

LAUREN'S POV:

It was official. I had the ring and the certificate. Joey was my husband, and I was his wife. We walked hand-in-hand to the ballroom, entering to a chorus of cheers and applause. We walked through the crowds of congratulations to the head table, my Mum, my Dad, Abi, Alice, Joey's Mum, Poppy and Fatboy joining us…

"Time for the first dance" Joey informed me, holding his hand out for me to take

I smiled and let him guide me up and onto the dancefloor, all eyes on us as the music began and we began to sway…

"I don't like this" I admitted "everyone's eyes on me"

"Really? What happened to being a drama queen who liked all the attention?" he questioned

"Cheeky" I proclaimed "thank God people are joining us now"

Joey smiled and kissed me softly as my Mum and Dad, Poppy and Fatboy and Alice and Tamwar made their way onto the dancefloor too…

"Do you mind if I ditch you and ask my Mum to dance?" Joey asked, raising an eyebrow

I shook my head and Dad took over, Mum making her way back to the table as Joey once again escorted his Mum onto the dancefloor…

"You okay, babe?" Dad inquired

"Perfect. Thank you" I replied, smiling

"And now I know you said you and Joey weren't going on honeymoon but your Mum and I have got an extra wedding present for you" he admitted

I pulled away and raised an eyebrow in confusion, watching as he pulled something from his suit jacket pocket. He handed me an envelope a moment later…

"Two tickets to Paris. Dad" I proclaimed

"What's up?" Joey questioned, he and his Mum coming over to us

"Mum and Dad have got us two tickets to Paris" I informed him

"Max, we said no honeymoon" Joey sighed, running his hands through his hair

"We wanted to treat you to say how proud we are of you" Mum explained as she walked over

"But this is too much" I replied "thank you, but we can't accept it"

"It's non-refundable so you're going to have to" Dad admitted

"Joey, do something!" I begged, looking to my new husband for help

"Babe, there's nothing that can be done" he replied "looks like we're just gonna have to grin and bear it"

"Fine" I sighed "thank you, Dad. You stubborn sod"

"Oi, don't get lippy, Madam" he proclaimed, a smirk on his face

I chuckled and hugged him tightly, hugging Mum too…


	14. Chapter 14

I know most of you would have liked to have seen Joey and Lauren's adventures in Paris but you're not going to, sorry!

JOEY'S POV:

Lauren and I stepped out of the cab and I paid the driver before grabbing our bags, watching as the driver drove away from the Square…

"Lauren, Joey" Tanya's voice proclaimed

We both turned and she came hurrying towards us, Max in tow, flinging her arms around us both…

"How was your honeymoon?" she asked as we pulled away

"Fantastic thanks" Lauren replied "we had a great time, didn't we, babe?"

I nodded in agreement and wrapped my arm around Lauren's waist…

"Well as you know it's takeaway night, how about you come over tonight?" Dad suggested

"That'd be great, Dad. We'll be there" Lauren informed her parents

"Great. We'll see you tonight" Tanya replied as she and Max walked off again

LAUREN'S POV:

"Hello bed, I've missed you" I proclaimed, flopping down onto mine and Joey's double bed

"I've missed this too" Joey admitted, flopping down onto the bed next to me

"Joe, we need to talk" I informed him, sitting up "how're we gonna tell my Mum and Dad?"

"We'll think of something, babe. It's a great thing for us both" he replied, squeezing my hand

"I know it is but they're gonna be so upset" I sighed, running my hands through my hair

"They'll get used to it. They're gonna have to" he stated, wrapping his arm around my shoulder

"You think?" I asked, turning to face him

"Yeah, they're gonna have to like it or lump it" he informed me

I smiled and kissed him softly, wrapping my arms around his neck, hugging him tightly as he hugged me back. Later on that evening we made our way across to Mum and Dad's…

"Come on in, quickly. We're just about to order" Mum informed us, shutting the door

"We'll have our usual thanks, Mum" I replied, the three of us making our way into the living room

"Hi, guys" Dad greeted us "do you both want a drink?"

"Orange juice for Lauren and a beer for me please, Max" Joey informed my Dad

Dad nodded and made his way into the kitchen, returning minutes later with our drinks, all of us sitting down after Mum and Dad had ordered…

"What's up, darling?" Mum questioned, raising an eyebrow at me

"Nothing" I informed her "why?"

"You've got something on your mind" she replied "I can always tell. C'mon, out with it"

I glanced at Joey and he nodded in agreement, entwining his hand with mine…

"Okay" I sighed "while we were in Paris I did some drawing, and someone spotted me. Turns out she was an artist with a gallery. She wants me to go there and work there until she manages to open up her gallery here next year. I'll be gone for a year, if I go that is"

"Say something" Joey proclaimed after a minute or two's silence

"Lauren, you can't go for a year" Mum chuckled nervously

"Why can't I?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow in confusion

"You're a newlywed. You can't just go leaving Joey" she replied

"I'm not gonna be leaving him because he'll be coming with me" I informed her

"And what about the club?" Dad asked, raising an eyebrow

"Sharon could hire a replacement in my absence" Joey admitted

"And you think it's that easy do you?" Dad inquired

"There's loads of people looking for jobs, Max" he sighed "she'd find someone, no problem"

"Well it's not happening and that's the end of it" Mum proclaimed, taking a sip of her wine

"And what exactly can you do about it, Mum?" I asked "I'm not a kid anymore. I'm a married woman and I can make my own decisions. This is something I'm doing. Something we're doing"

"Lauren" she stated "if you walk out that door then"

"Then what? Don't bother coming back? Okay, that's fine" I replied "c'mon, Joey"

Joey followed me from the room and we grabbed our coats, pulling them on, opening the door to the delivery guy…

"Half of that's ours" I informed him, checking the bags for our orders "pay the guy, Joey"

Joey paid the delivery man and pointed him in the direction of the living room, slamming the door shut behind us. I didn't stop until we arrived back at our flat, Joey unlocking the door, shutting it behind us…

"You okay, babe?" he questioned as I set our food down on the side

"No" I admitted, sighing heavily "can they not see this is something great for me?"

"They'll get used to the idea, I'm sure" he replied "how about we eat and then go to bed? It's been a long day for us all"

I nodded and began to plate up our food, handing him his plate of food, settling down on the sofa next to him as he switched on the TV and began to tuck in…


	15. Chapter 15

"Abs, I was hoping I'd run into you" I proclaimed as I walked into the caf that morning

"Thanks for telling me" she sighed, turning around to face me

"I wanted to, I did" I admitted "but I had to tell Mum and Dad first. Anyways, I've got a proposition for you"

"You have?" she questioned

I nodded, raising an eyebrow…

"I'm listening" she informed me

"Seeing as though Joey and I are going away for the year, how do you and Jay fancy living at our place?" I asked

"Are you serious? Mum and Dad wouldn't go for it" she sighed

"Who cares what Mum and Dad think? You're 19, Abs" I replied "you need your own life and your own space"

"Are you sure you don't mind? We'll pay rent, of course" she informed me

"That's the next thing. We're gonna negotiate a price. Shall we say £150 a week?" I inquired

"Are you sure? That seems awfully cheap" she questioned

"I can hike it up to £300 if you like?" I suggested

"No, no, £150's fine" she chuckled "thanks, Lauren. You're the best"

"Tell me something I don't know. Anyway, how do you fancy coming shopping with me? I need some new things for Paris"

She nodded and grabbed her tea from Marie before I ordered a coffee to go, both of us leaving the caf minutes later. We headed into London and made a day of it, returning to the Square in the early evening…

"Joey, you home?" I asked into the flat as I shut the door behind me, dumping my bags

"In the bedroom, babe" he informed me

I walked through and wrapped my arms around his waist from behind… "How was your day?"

"Good. How was yours?" he questioned, turning around, kissing my lips softly

"Great. Abs and I spent it together shopping. I've got everything we'll need" I informed him

He smiled and kissed me once again, his arms tight around my waist… "You're happy, right?"

"I'd be happier if my parents could accept I was going to Paris whether they liked it or not but yeah, I am" I replied "by the way, Abi and Jay are moving in here while we're gone"

"As long as you're sure Paris is really what you want?" he questioned

"What is up with you? You know it is, Joey" I sighed, raising an eyebrow in confusion

"I just don't want you to regret it when we get there, babe" he admitted "are you sure?"

"Yes, Joey, I'm sure. Mum and Dad will just have to get used to it" I replied "what do you fancy doing tonight?"

"Making the most of English TV while we've got it" he informed me "how about a takeaway and a rubbish TV night?"

"Perfect" I informed him, creeping onto my tiptoes to kiss him softly, pulling away, smiling


	16. Chapter 16

LAUREN'S POV:

I'd been into town to pick up the last of the things Joey and I needed for our trip to Paris. I arrived back and began to unload my car. I turned to make my way into the flat, catching Mum's gaze as she watched me as she walked through the Square to the market. I smiled weakly and she smiled weakly back, Joey making his way out to help me with the bags…

"Was that your Mum?" he asked, taking the bags I had in my hands from me

"Yeah" I informed him, grabbing some more "I wish she'd be okay with all of this"

"She'll come round, babe" he assured me "let's get inside, eh? It's bloody freezing"

I chuckled and nodded, both of us making our way into the warmth of our flat. I peeled off my coat and scarf, hanging them up before beginning to unpack the things I'd bought…

Later on that evening Joey was in the shower and I was finishing dinner when something came through the letterbox. I walked over to the door and picked it up, seeing a wrapped up present with Mum's writing on it. Intrigued, I opened it, seeing a travel guide to Paris enclosed…

"Joey" I shouted as I heard the shower switch off

"Yeah?" he questioned, walking through to the kitchen, a towel around his waist

"This just came" I informed him, holding up the travel guide "it's from Mum"

"Do you wanna go and see her?" he asked, raising an eyebrow

"Maybe after dinner" I admitted, biting my lip nervously "now go and get dressed. You're far too distracting"

He chuckled and went off to get dressed, returning moments later in a t-shirt and jeans. After dinner and finishing the pots I picked up the travel guide, flicking through it…

"Babe, go and see her" Joey proclaimed "you know you want to"

"I wonder why she didn't knock at the door?" I inquired

"I don't know, babe. Just go and see her and find out. Bury the hatchet" he replied

I nodded in agreement and grabbed my coat, making my way out of the flat and over to number 5…

TANYA'S POV:

A knock at the door sounded as I finished the washing up. I made my way into the hallway and inhaled and exhaled, hoping it'd be Lauren. Opening the door, I saw it was…

"Hi, darling. Do you want to come in?" I asked, speaking to her for the first time in a week

"Thank you" she replied "what was with the travel guide? Why didn't you knock?"

"I couldn't, darling" I sighed "I'm so ashamed of the way I've behaved. Your Dad and I both are"

"So does this mean you support me and Joey going?" she questioned

"As much as I'm gonna miss you, yes, it does" I informed her "it'll be the trip of a lifetime"

"I'm counting on it" she admitted "are we okay?"

I nodded and smiled, opening my arms for a hug which she gladly accepted…

"As much as I'd love to stay and chat, I've got packing to do" she informed me "I better go"

"Okay then" I replied "send Joey my love and if you need anything, call me, okay?"

She nodded and I opened the front door, watching as she made her way down the steps and across the Square to hers and Joey's flat…


	17. Chapter 17

Happy Birthday, Brogan x

LAUREN'S POV:

I could now officially call Paris my home for the next year. Joey and I had everything we needed. Jobs, a place to live, money, security, but most of all, each other…

JOEY'S POV:

Paris was now my new home and I couldn't imagine being on this whirlwind adventure with anyone else but her. We had jobs, a place to live, money, security, and each other. That was all we needed…

LAUREN'S POV:

I'd just finished my first day at the art gallery and it had gone superbly well. My new boss, Maria, wanted to showcase some of my work, not only in the gallery over here but in the gallery in London when it opened. I couldn't believe it. I arrived back at mine and Joey's apartment…

"Joey, you home?" I shouted, dumping my things on the table

"In here, babe" he shouted from the living room

"Guess what?" I proclaimed as I walked to the sofa, wrapping my arms around his neck

"What?" he asked, looking up from the book he was reading

"Maria not only wants to showcase some of my work here but in London too" I informed him

"That's amazing" he proclaimed

I squealed as he turned to me and grabbed my waist, pulling me over the sofa so I was now laid beneath me, completely submerged under his weight…

"Guess we better celebrate, hadn't we?" he suggested, his hand trailing up my leg

I nodded and moaned softly as his hand trailed up my leg once again, his hand moving to the button of my jeans, unbuttoning them, swiftly moving them from my legs. Our mouths met in a sweet and gentle yet passionate kiss, filled with love. I moved my hands down to Joey's jeans and unbuttoned them, watching as he pushed them from his body. Our now almost bare crotches ground together, Joey rubbing himself against me purposely…

"You're so wet, baby" he whispered into my ear, his lips trailing down my neck

I gasped as he bit down softly, marking me. His hands came to the front of my shirt and began to unbutton it, his lips meeting every bit of available skin they could as the shirt was discarded from my body. Joey pushed himself into me and my arms immediately wrapped around his neck, holding onto his shoulders as he began to thrust, sending us higher and higher to our simultaneous peaks…

"I love you" he whispered against my lips, stilling himself as he came

"I love you too" I mirrored, stroking my hands through his hair as his body fell limply onto mine, his head buried into the crook of my neck

Later on that evening…

"I better phone Mum and Dad, tell them the good news" I informed Joey

He nodded and took over the handling of cooking our dinner as I grabbed my mobile from the side, dialling Mum and Dad's number as I made my way into the living room…

"Hello" an unfamiliar voice greeted me

"Hello, who's this? How come you're answering my parent's phone?" I asked

"Ah, you must be Lauren. Nice to finally speak to you. I'm Kirsty, your Dad's wife" she informed me

JOEY'S POV:

Lauren had been on the phone to her parents for a long time and dinner was about ready. Turning the heat from the oven off I made my way into the living room, finding Lauren in a heap on the floor…

Sorry. Don't hate me!


	18. Chapter 18

LAUREN'S POV:

"_Ah, you must be Lauren. Nice to finally speak to you. I'm Kirsty, your Dad's wife"_

As soon as those words had been said I fell to the floor in a heap. I didn't know what to do. Yet again, my Dad had broken his family into pieces…

JOEY'S POV:

"Lauren, what's the matter?" I questioned worriedly as I pulled her into me

"Dad's got a, he's got a" she struggled to string a sentence together

"He's got a what, Lauren?" I asked, begging her to tell me

"He's got a wife, Joey. And it's not my Mum" she proclaimed, the tears spilling from her eyes

I hugged her tightly until her sobs subsided but continued to cradle her in my arms, neither of us saying a word…

"We need to go home" she informed me, standing up suddenly

"Lauren, we can't just up and leave. If we do, we can't come back. You can't just walk back into your job" I replied "you do realise that, right?"

"Of course I know, that Joey. I'm upset, not mental" she sighed "we need to go home. I need to be with my family. This was a ridiculous idea in the first place"

"Don't say that" I proclaimed, turning her to face me "it wasn't a ridiculous idea. You were following your dreams. Don't let anyone say different. You wanna go home? We'll go home"

LAUREN'S POV:

"_You wanna go home? We'll go home"_

As I continued to pack our belongings, Joey was booking us a train back to London…

"Okay, train's booked and so is the taxi. It'll be here in half an hour" he informed me

"I need to write Maria a letter" I admitted, sighing heavily "can you grab me a pen?"

Joey nodded and grabbed me a pen from the side, grabbing some paper as I began to write. Half an hour later our taxi arrived...

"Can we make a stop first please?" I asked the taxi driver

He nodded and I recited Maria's address to him, Joey and I climbing into the taxi. After dropping my resignation letter off at Maria's, we were taken to the train station…

Short chapter, I know. Sorry!


	19. Chapter 19

LAUREN'S POV:

Joey and I arrived back on the Square at ten pm that evening…

"So, what do we do now then?" Joey asked

"I don't know about you but I'm gonna go and find out what the hell's going on" I informed him

"Lauren, wait" he proclaimed, chasing after me as I made my way over to number five

JOEY'S POV:

Lauren was a woman on a mission, and when she was she couldn't be stopped. She made her way up the steps and banged on the door of number five, an unfamiliar woman who I'm guessing was Max's wife opening the door…

"Lauren, I'm guessing?" she questioned

Lauren nodded, Max's wife moving out of the way… "And you are?"

"He's my husband. More of this family than you are. Let him in" Lauren informed her

She stepped aside again and I stepped in, following her into the living room where Mum and Dad were sitting…

"Lauren, what're you doing here?" Mum and Dad asked in unison

"I ring to tell you about my day and this" she stated, pointing to Max's wife "answered the phone. What the hell's going on?"

"Lauren, I can explain" Max informed her "just sit down, please"

LAUREN'S POV:

"_Lauren, I can explain. Just sit down, please"_

Joey and I sat down opposite Dad, Kirsty sitting next to him, Mum sat in the chair near tears…

"So? I'm waiting" I stated

"Kirsty and I, it was a long time ago, when I was in Manchester" he informed us

"So what's she doing back now then?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow

"I'm here to fight for your Dad, Lauren" she admitted

"I wasn't talking to you" I proclaimed "my Mum and Dad were happily together before you came along"

"This isn't my fault, Lauren" she replied

"Isn't it? Why did you have to come back?" I asked "I'm guessing you met during my Dad's time in Manchester"

She nodded, signalling yes…

"That was almost five years ago. Why now?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow

"I want your Dad, Lauren" she informed me

"Well you're not having him" I stated "he and my Mum are happy. You can leave and leave them to get on with their lives"

"I can't do that" she admitted

"And why the hell not?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow

"Because, you see, Lauren, I have a child, your Dad's child" she announced

"You what?" Dad asked "did you just forget to mention that?"

"I didn't want to tell you like this but your daughter's been hostile" she informed him

"Can you blame her? Really?" Mum interjected "you can't just show up here after all this time and expect Max to come running"

"What do you want, Max?" she questioned, turning to my Dad

Dad looked at me and Joey and then to my Mum… "I want my family"

"Then come with me. We're in Manchester, Max" she replied

"No. I want my family here. Tanya, Lauren, Abi, Oscar and everyone else" he informed her

"So me and your son mean nothing to you, is that it?" she inquired

"No offence but how do I even know he's mine?" he questioned

"I'll prove it to you" she replied "this isn't the last you've seen of me"

Mum, Dad, Joey and I watched as she stormed out of the house, slamming the front door shut behind her…

"We're gonna go and book in at the B&B before it's too late" I informed Mum and Dad

"No need. You can stay here" Mum replied, standing up "your room's still made up, darling"

"You sure?" I questioned "I thought you and Dad might want some time alone"

"We're fine, aren't we, Max?" she asked, turning to my Dad

"If you say so, babe" he replied, wrapping his arm around her waist, pulling her to him

"Okay. Thanks, Mum" I stated "we're gonna turn in. See you both in the morning"

Joey and I made our way upstairs into my old bedroom, shutting the door behind us…

"What a day" I proclaimed, flopping down onto the bed


	20. Chapter 20

LAUREN'S POV:

It was a week later and Joey had managed to get his old job at R&R back, and Mum and Dad's relationship seemed to be on the mend. They'd decided to take a trip away so they could talk without any interruptions and spend some much needed time together. Joey and I were walking through the market when we saw a face I never thought we'd see again…

"What the hell are you doing here?" I asked "don't you think you've caused enough trouble?"

"I want to know where your Dad is, Lauren" she informed me

"He and my Mum have gone away so you won't find them here. What do you want him for?" I questioned

"A divorce! I've met someone else. Someone who's not married" she explained

"Could you not just send them through your solicitor's?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow

"I could but I wanted to be sure it's what he wanted too" she replied

"Of course it is" I proclaimed "don't you get that? He's got a family who love him and will always need him, no matter what"

"I think you should go" Joey interjected "send the divorce papers through your solicitors"

JOEY'S POV:

Kirsty nodded and glanced at Lauren who'd buried her head into my shoulder. I could feel her tears start to dampen the material of my shirt and I sighed, wrapping my arm around her, guiding her back to number five…

"She's met someone else yet she wants to know if a divorce is what my Dad really wants? Ugh, she's disgusting" Lauren proclaimed, pulling her jacket off her body

"Babe, calm down, yeah? This isn't good for you" I sighed, pulling her into me

"She knows how to push my buttons, Joey" she admitted "without even trying to, she does"

"Soon enough she'll be out of all our lives for good. Focus on that, yeah?" I suggested

She nodded and pursed her lips, leaning up on her tiptoes to kiss me… "I'm gonna go and do some drawing"

"I'm just gonna have a coffee and then I've got to head to the club. Are you gonna be okay?" I questioned

"I'll be fine, and if I'm not I'll come to you, I promise" she assured me "have a good shift"

I nodded and kissed her softly, her making her way upstairs as I made my way into the kitchen…

LAUREN'S POV:

I desperately wanted a drink, but I was determined to prove to Joey, to myself, to everyone that I was strong enough to get past it. I was going to be strong enough. I pushed my headphones into my ears and switched mine and Joey's playlist on, pressing play and began to draw.

I woke up a little while later, the clock saying 1am. Sighing to myself I rubbed my eyes and pulled my headphones from my ears, making my way downstairs to make Joey and I something to eat…

"Hey, what're you still doing up?" Joey asked as he walked into the house a while later

"I fell asleep early and haven't been awake that long. I made us something to eat" I explained

"Thanks, babe" he sighed, flopping down into the kitchen chair as I sat down next to him

"Long shift?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow

"Very! We had some right idiots in tonight" he informed me, taking a bite of his food "all they wanted to do was start a fight"

"Idiots. Let me guess, they tried to start a fight with you?" I questioned, noticing Joey's hand was cut

"One of them tried to so I pushed them away and smacked my hand on the wall outside" he replied

I smiled sympathetically and put my fork down… "Shall I fix you?"

He reciprocated the smile and nodded, both of us remembering back to the old days when I'd asked him that in the car lot after an incidental fight between him and his now deceased father, Derek. I stood up and moved around the kitchen, running some warm water into a bowl, grabbing some cotton wool pads and a gauze pad to stop it getting infected…

"Best wife ever" he sighed, kissing my forehead as I sat back down, beginning to tend to his hand

I looked up at him and smiled, whispering "sorry" as he winced in pain. After patching him up we finished our meals, heading up to bed…

"Thank you" I sighed as I leant against his chest, his fingertips drawing patterns on my skin

"For what?" he asked, raising an eyebrow

"For being there, through absolutely everything" I replied "I don't know what I'd do without you"

I sat up and smiled at him, a smile which he reciprocated as he leant down to kiss me…


	21. Chapter 21

LAUREN'S POV:

I made my way downstairs early that afternoon after putting the washing away, Mum walking into the house…

"You're back" I proclaimed "where's Dad?"

"He's gone to the car lot" she informed me, pulling her coat off "do I not get a hug?"

I smiled and hugged her, pulling away a minute later… "So, how did it go?"

"It went really well" she admitted, both of us making our way into the kitchen "for the first time in our entire relationship, we were honest with each other"

"So things are gonna be okay? You're back on track?" I questioned "coffee?"

"I think we're gonna be just fine. Yes please" she replied "how have things been here?"

"Okay. Running smoothly" I informed her, switching the kettle on "Kirsty showed up wanting to give Dad the divorce papers. Joey and I sent her packing though"

"Why did you do that?" she asked, raising an eyebrow as I turned to sit down, setting her coffee in front of her

"She's not particularly welcome around here, Mum" I stated, sitting down "she only wanted to see if Dad was sure this was what he wanted"

"She really has no shame" she sighed, taking a sip of her coffee "I'm glad she's out of our lives"

"Me too" I replied, smiling as she smiled at me

JOEY'S POV:

After discussing how things had gone at the car lot with Max in his absence we made our way back to number five, making our way into the kitchen, Lauren and Tanya both sat at the table…

"Everything okay in here?" Max asked, raising an eyebrow at his wife and daughter

"Great!" Tanya informed him "we need to talk about living arrangements"

"What do you mean?" Lauren questioned

"Abi and Jay are living at your place" she replied "what're you and Joey gonna do?"

I glanced at Lauren and raised an eyebrow… "You're kicking us out?"

"No, of course not" she proclaimed "we just thought you two might want your own space"

"We'll get looking first thing" I informed her, smiling

"I hear Janine's old place is up for rent. How about that?" Max suggested

"Where've Michael and Scarlett gone?" Lauren inquired

"Not too sure. They just disappeared" Max replied

LAUREN'S POV:

Joey and I lay in bed that night, me playing with my engagement and wedding ring as we chit-chatted…

"I still can't believe you're my wife" he admitted, stroking patterns on the bare skin of my waist

"Are you serious?" I questioned, shocked "we've been married nearly 3 months"

"It just seems as though everything with us moved so fast paced" he explained "everything was so strange"

"What do you mean?" I asked, sitting up to look at him

"We never really went out on dates or anything, did we?" he questioned

"No, but that's what conventional couples do. We're not conventional, Joey" I chuckled

"No, I know we're not. Sometimes I wish we were though. I would've loved to show you off more when we first got together" he admitted

"Get you Mr. Romantic" I proclaimed, placing a lingering kiss on his lips

"Tell anyone and I'll be forced to kill you" he replied as I snuggled down into him again

"My lips are sealed" I informed him, mock zipping my lips up

He chuckled and kissed my forehead, both of us falling asleep…


	22. Chapter 22

"Joey, what're we doing? Where're we going?" I questioned as he took my hand, leading me through the market place

"I'm taking you on a date" he informed me

"What? Why?" I asked, stopping in my tracks, Joey doing the same

"Last night got me thinking. When we first got together, we never really did any of that sort of stuff, so I've organised something I think you'll really like. C'mon" he explained

We stopped outside the Argee Bhargee and I glanced at Joey, raising an eyebrow…

"What're we doing here?" I inquired as Joey took some keys from his pocket

"Tamwar kindly leant me the use of this place for the afternoon" he informed me "Madam"

I walked inside, Joey following, shutting the door behind us. I took in the sight before me, candles lit and fairy lights twinkling…

"What is all this?" I questioned

"Madam, this is our first proper date" he informed me "if you'd like to take a seat"

"There isn't any?" I asked, raising an eyebrow

"On that cushion over there" he stated, motioning to a cushion "dinner is about to be served"

I glanced at him and watched as he made his way into the kitchen, returning minutes later with two plates…

"Your favourite" he stated, setting a plate down in front of me

"Joey" I proclaimed

"Eat, before it gets cold" he replied, smiling at me as he sat down too

After dinner I moved myself between his legs, my back against his chest, his arms wrapping around me from behind…

"Thank you for this" I sighed contentedly "I think we should do the date thing again"

"I think we should too" he replied

I sighed and shut my eyes as Joey's lips began to trail down my neck...

"Mr. Branning, what're you doing?" I asked, turning my head to face him

"Nothing, nothing at all" he informed me, capturing my lips in his

I turned myself around, my legs wrapping around his waist as I straddled him. As our kiss deepened and our tongues began to battle for dominance I felt myself being moved back into the array of cushions that Joey had set out for us. His hands trailed to the front of my body, beginning to unbutton my shirt. I moaned softly and entwined my hands in his hair as his lips trailed down my body from my neck to my stomach, kissing all the way down to where my jeans sat on my hips…

"So beautiful" he whispered as he pulled my jeans off my body, whipping off his shirt too

Joey pushed himself into me, pulling my legs higher around his waist. I moaned as he began to move, hitting my G spot perfectly every time. I could feel myself getting higher and higher to the edge and I dug my fingernails into Joey's back, trying to get some sort of release, wanting to savour the pleasurable feeling for as long as I could. After a few short and sharp thrusts Joey pushed me over the edge, my inner walls clenching around him, pushing him over the edge too. As we came down from our highs he leant his forehead against mine, pressing a gentle kiss to my lips…

"So how did I do?" he asked as we redressed

"For this or the entire date?" I questioned

"Well I know how I did for this, but the entire date overall?" he inquired

"Ten, most definitely. I've had a brilliant time" I informed him

He smiled and kissed me softly, both of us grabbing our coats, leaving the restaurant…


	23. Chapter 23

It was now a month and a half later and everything seemed to be back on track. Mum and Dad were doing okay, and Dad had hurried the divorce from Kirsty through…

"Lauren, darling, are you free on the 20th? Lola needs a client to do an assessment on" Mum asked as she walked up the stairs that morning

"Yeah, that's fine" I replied "guess what?"

"What?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow as I walked out of mine and Joey's room

"Maria's been in contact. She opens her gallery next month. I've still got a job" I proclaimed

"Darling, that's fantastic. I'm so proud of you" she replied, hugging me tightly

"Thank you" I sighed contentedly, hugging her back before pulling away

A little while later Mum left the house and I was on my own. I was checking the itinerary of what Maria had sent through to me and going through my diary at the same time, checking the dates when I suddenly noticed something, my period was late…

Short chapter I know, but is Lauren pregnant?


	24. Chapter 24

LAUREN'S POV:

I hurried to the pharmacy, quickly hurrying back to the house whilst everyone was out so I could take it in peace. My phone alarm sounded a very long three minutes later and I picked up the test, seeing "pregnant" in the little box…

After everything that had happened with my first pregnancy I didn't know whether I'd be able to cope if the same thing happened again. I made my way out of number five and walked aimlessly through the market, not speaking to anyone. I needed time on my own to think…

JOEY'S POV:

"Lauren, you home?" I called into the house as I arrived back from R&R on my lunch break "Lauren, I've got you your favourite for dinner"

There was no answer. Furrowing my eyebrows together in confusion I checked every room in the house, Lauren nowhere to be found. Sighing, I sat myself down in the kitchen, and that's when I saw it, the pregnancy test. With shaking hands I picked it up, seeing the 8 letter word I'd always wanted to see, "pregnant"…

LAUREN'S POV:

I'd made my way to a favourite spot of mine and Joey's by the river. It was peaceful and calm, as oppose to what our life together had been. As I sat overlooking the water I heard footsteps and heard someone sit next to me…

"I found the test" his voice informed me

"I had to get away and think" I admitted "what if the same thing happens again?"

"Babe" he sighed "you can't think like that. We're having a baby"

"I have to prepare myself for the eventuality that it might, Joey" I proclaimed "you don't understand"

"Then make me understand, please, Lauren" he begged "don't run away again"

"I'm not running" I sighed "it's just hard knowing that once my body rejected a baby. What if it happens twice?"

"I'm sure it won't, babe" he replied "but how about, just to be on the safe side, we take a detour to the hospital on the way home, yeah?"

I turned my head towards him and nodded, a smile appearing on his face. I smiled back and rested my head on his shoulder, both of us staying as we were for a little while…

JOEY'S POV:

Half an hour or so later Lauren and I left the riverside, making our way to Walford General. We walked into the maternity ward hand in hand where I told her to sit down and made my way over to the reception desk, explaining our situation to the receptionist who informed she'd get someone to see us as soon as they could…

"Lauren Branning" a nurse asked half an hour later

We stood up and I entwined my hand with hers, both of us following the nurse…

"If you'd like to ease yourself onto the bed, Lauren, I'm just going to quickly scan you" she informed us, checking through her notes

I helped Lauren ease onto the bed and she got herself comfortable, lifting up her t-shirt. I once again entwined my hand with hers as the nurse squirted the gel onto her stomach, beginning to move the ultrasound stick around. A minute later she turned the screen to us…

"According to this, Lauren, you're 6 weeks pregnant" the nurse informed us "and everything seems fine with baby. I would advise you to be very careful stress wise though"

"What's the matter, Lauren?" I asked, sensing her anxiousness

"I have a problem with alcohol" she admitted to the nurse "could that affect the baby?"

"How long is it since you last drank?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow at the both of us

"About 6 months" she replied, me squeezing her hand supportively

"Then I don't see why there should be any risk for the baby" she informed us "as long as you stay off the drink during your pregnancy it's safe to say all will be well. You can pick your scan pictures and DVD up at reception where I'd like you to book another appointment too"

Lauren and I nodded as the nurse wiped the gel off her stomach and I helped her down onto the floor, holding her up as she slipped her shoes back onto her feet. We left the room and made our way to the reception desk, picking up our scan photos and arranging another appointment…

"See, I told you everything would be okay" I stated, wrapping my arm around her shoulder

"Aha" she sighed, keeping her head lowered to the floor

"Lauren, look" I proclaimed, handing her the scan photo "this is our baby that's growing inside of you. The nurse has said everything's fine. Be happy, please"

"I am happy, Joey" she assured me "but I can't shift the feeling from the back of my mind that this could happen again"

I sighed and pulled her into my embrace, keeping my arm wrapped around her tightly as we made our way back to the Square…


	25. Chapter 25

JOEY'S POV:

It had been almost a month since Lauren and I had found out the news that we were pregnant, and she was still determined to keep it from her parents and everyone else…

"Lauren, we're gonna have to spill the beans sooner or later" I sighed, sitting on our bed

"I know, Joey. Just a little bit longer. Please" she begged

"You're starting to show. Your Mum's gonna be asking questions about your weight soon. You know that and I know that" I replied

"Joey, please" she stated "I will tell them. I just need time"

"You know the saying, Lauren. Time is of the essence" I informed her "I'm off to work. I'll see you later"

"Are you that annoyed that I don't even get a kiss goodbye?" she asked

I shook my head and kissed her softly, smiling into the kiss as she wrapped her arms around my neck, deepening the kiss before pulling away…

"Have a good day" she stated, chuckling as she looked through her wardrobe for something to wear

LAUREN'S POV:

I made my way downstairs that morning, shocked to find Mum still in the kitchen…

"I thought you had clients this morning?" I questioned, flicking the kettle on

"I do but I've put them back for a while. We need to talk" she informed me

"What about?" I asked as I moved around the kitchen making my drink "do you want one?"

"Lauren, I need you to answer me this honestly. Are you pregnant?" she inquired

I stayed silent and turned away from her as the kettle boiled… "How did you find out?"

"Luck, I guess" she replied "why didn't you tell us sooner?"

"I was scared, Mum" I admitted "after everything that happened last time I had to be sure things were going to be okay this time"

"Oh, darling" she sighed "how does Joey feel about it? The prospect of being a Dad"

"He's ecstatic" I informed her "I've never seen him so happy"

"I'm so happy for you both" she proclaimed "not too old for a hug, are you?"

I smiled and shook my head, signalling no, stepping into her open embrace…

"Have you told Dad and the others?" I asked, raising an eyebrow

"No, this is just between you, me and Joey until you want others to know" she replied

"Then I think that day should be today" I admitted "Joey's been saying we should tell people. Personally I think he wants to scream it from the rooftops"

"Can you blame him? He's always wanted to be a Dad" she stated

"Yeah, I know" I replied "do you think you could get everyone around for a meal tonight?"

"If you're sure, darling?" she asked, raising an eyebrow

I nodded, signalling yes, smiling widely… "I'm sure"


	26. Chapter 26

"You're gonna be proud of me" I informed Joey as I walked in to R&R later that morning

"Am I? Why's that? How did you get in?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow

"You are. Because we're having a family dinner tonight and we're gonna tell the family our news. And Sharon let me in on her way out" I explained

"Okay, can you repeat number two again please?" he asked, a smile on his face

"Family dinner tonight, 7pm. We're telling people our news" I replied "got that?"

He didn't reply. I just watched him as he walked from behind the bar and picked me up, entwining his hands in my hair, kissing me passionately…

"I am proud of you" he informed me

"Yeah? Fancy showing me how much?" I suggested, raising an eyebrow

"We can't. Sharon won't be long" he sighed

"She said something about going to see my Mum and you know what they're like once they get together. Come on, Joey" I stated, pulling off my leather jacket, pulling my shirt off my body too

Joey lifted me onto the bar and connected our lips together, my legs wrapping around his waist. There was no time for messing around as someone could walk in and interrupt us at any second. Our clothes were quickly discarded and he pushed himself into me quickly…

I leant back on the bar, one of Joey's hands coming up to play with my breasts as he held onto my waist with his other hand. His thrusts were quick and increasing in speed and I was holding onto the back of the bar for dear life. It didn't take me long for my orgasm to approach and I could feel myself on the edge…

"Fuck" I moaned loudly as mine washed over me, Joey's head burying into my chest as his hit too

JOEY'S POV:

"There you two are. Where've you been?" Tanya asked as Lauren and I walked into the house

"We went for a walk" I informed her "do you need any help with anything?"

"No thanks, everything's under control" she replied "go and get yourselves organised"

Lauren and I both nodded, making our way upstairs into our bedroom…

LAUREN'S POV:

I changed into a pair of leggings and a long top, placing my flats onto my feet, smiling as Joey walked into the room, having changed into a pair of jeans, a smart shirt and a pair of smart shoes…

"You look handsome, baby" I informed him, pulling him towards me by the lapels of his shirt

"And you look amazing" he mirrored "shall we go downstairs?"

I nodded and smiled, letting Joey guide me downstairs. We walked into the living room and saw people had already started to arrive. As I started to mingle Joey made his way into the kitchen to get us some drinks, returning as I was talking to Bianca and Auntie Carol…

"Are you sure you wanna do it now, darling?" Mum asked as Joey and I stood opposite her

"I need to do it before I lose my nerve" I admitted, taking a sip of my orange juice

She nodded and asked for silence in the room… "Everyone, Lauren and Joey have got an announcement to make"

The room shushed and turned to face Joey and I. Mum entwined her hand with mine as I set my glass down and Joey entwined my other hand with his…

"Okay" I began, exhaling a breath "as you know, at the beginning of the year I went through a very traumatic time, well, Joey and I did. I had a miscarriage which I thought was going to leave me, us unable to have children but miracles do happen, a month ago, I did a pregnancy test and found out I was expecting. I'm pregnant"

Everyone stayed silent for a minute before the room erupted into cheers and applause and Joey and I were flooded with congratulations…

"I'm happy everyone knows" I admitted as we lay in bed that night

"Me too" Joey mirrored, kissing my temple softly "now go to sleep. Big day tomorrow"

I nodded and snuggled further into him, falling asleep to the sound of his heartbeat…


	27. Chapter 27

Moving day for Joey and I had arrived. We'd found a three bedroom house just outside of the Square that was perfect for us…

"Lauren Branning, explain to me why you're lifting a heavy box at five months pregnant please?" Joey asked as he stepped into the house

"Because, Joseph Branning, my big strong husband wasn't around to do it himself" I replied

"Don't get smart" he proclaimed "the cavalry's arrived to help anyway"

"Cavalry?" I questioned

"Hey, baby girl" Fatboy greeted me, making his way in the front door

"Hey, Fats" I chuckled as he kissed my cheek and stroked my baby bump

"So, Joseph, my man, how can I be of assistance?" he asked, placing an arm around Joey's shoulder

"First of all, you can start by taking the boxes over there upstairs" Joey informed him "and then you can help me with some of the heavier stuff"

Fatboy nodded and began to do as Joey asked…

"You okay, babe?" Joey asked as I sat down on the end of the sofa

"Yeah, I'm fine" I assured him "your little footballer's kicking me"

"So you agree it's gonna be a boy?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow

"No, because girls can be footballers too" I replied "have a feel"

Joey nodded and I placed his hand on my bump, pressing where the baby was kicking me…

Short chapter I know but I'm bang out of ideas at the minute and my brain's not functioning due to lack of sleep. Sorry!


	28. Chapter 28

"Lauren, Joey, question, why did you two move out? You've been here for dinner every night since you moved into your new place" Dad asked as we sat around the dinner table

"Gee, Dad, maybe it's because I love you and Mum and I wanna spend time with you guys before my life gets too hectic with this one" I informed him, rubbing my now very obvious bump

"Don't be so rude, Max" Mum sighed "we love having you both here, don't we?"

I saw Dad wince and I'd guessed Mum had kicked him under the table. I smirked and continued to eat my food, Dad agreeing with Mum's question…

"Mum, that was delicious" I proclaimed as I pushed my now finished bowl of chocolate fudge cake and ice-cream away from me

"Glad you enjoyed it, darling" she replied "who's up for coffee?"

"Can I have a decaf one please?" I asked, raising an eyebrow

"We haven't got any but I'm sure your Dad would be more than willing to go to the shop to get some, wouldn't you, Max?" Mum inquired, raising an eyebrow at my Dad

My Dad nodded and smiled, excusing himself from the table, leaving the house…

"I'll help you clear up, Mum" I informed her, standing up

"No, you stay there. I'll help" Joey replied, helping me sit back down again

I smiled as he kissed my forehead and then followed my Mum from the room with a bunch of dishes, Dad returning a few minutes later with my decaf coffee…

"How you feeling, babe?" Dad inquired as he came and sat back down at the table

"Good thanks" I informed him "baby's kicking though. Do you want a feel?"

He smiled and nodded, one which I reciprocated as I took his hand, placing it by the baby's foot as it began to kick again…

"I remember doing this with you when your Mum was pregnant" he admitted, sighing

"You and Mum are okay, aren't you, Dad?" I asked, raising an eyebrow in intrigue

"Yeah, we're brilliant. Never been better, actually" he informed me, smiling widely

"Good" I replied

"Not interrupting anything, are we?" Mum questioned as she and Joey made their way back into the room, Joey carrying the tray of drinks

"Nope, we're just talking" Dad replied, smiling as he squeezed my Mum's hand as she sat down next to him again

JOEY'S POV:

Lauren and I left number five after coffee and made our way back to the house, Lauren kicking her shoes off as she walked in…

"Do you want a drink, babe?" I asked her as I made my way into the kitchen

"Hot chocolate please" she informed me as she walked into the living room

I joined her a few minutes later, having got myself a beer and her a hot chocolate…

"Babe, can we not watch something else? You must've seen every episode at least 50 times" I proclaimed as I saw The Big Bang Theory was on-screen

"Joey, you don't have any taste in TV, do you?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow at me

"I do, but there's only so many times I can watch this God damn TV show" I informed her

"It's amazing and we're watching it" she stated "or else you won't be getting any, even after the baby's born"

"Babe, we all know you can't resist me so it's not much of a challenge" I chuckled

"We all know you can't resist me either" she stated "you told me this morning I've never looked sexier"

"Well it's true, you never have looked sexier" I informed her "okay, we can watch this"

"Thank you" she replied, smiling as she leant up and kissed me softly


	29. Chapter 29

"Baby, why do you endure this every single week?" I asked Lauren as I walked into the living room, finding her watching "One Born Every Minute"

"I need to prepare myself for what I'll be going through in three months time, Joe" she replied

"But not alone, babe. You're not gonna be alone. I'm gonna be there" I informed her

"I know you are, but you weren't here when it started. You were at work, earning us a living, which reminds me, you're not supposed to be back yet" she stated

"I had to nip back for some paperwork" I explained "do you want Chinese for dinner tonight?"

"Mind-reader, husband, generally amazing man, whatever next" she chuckled lightly

"I've gotta go" I informed her, sighing as I found the paperwork I needed "I'll see you tonight"

She nodded and I leant down, kissing her and her stomach, her bump proudly on display before leaving…

LAUREN'S POV:

"Lauren, darling, hello, anyone home?" Mum's voice shouted into the house later that afternoon

"Hey, Mum, what're you doing here?" I asked as I made my way back down the stairs

"I just thought I'd pick you up some essentials" she informed me "milk, bread, that sort of thing"

"You didn't have to do that, thank you" I replied "do you want a coffee?"

"Please, but I'll make them. You sit down and I'll put the kettle on" she informed me

I smiled and made my way into the living room, Mum returning a couple of minutes later with a coffee for herself and a tea for me…

"So, how're you feeling then?" she inquired as she sat down opposite me

"Okay, yeah" I replied "baby keeps kicking but that's normal. My ribs are sore though"

"That's normal too" she chuckled "and in yourself, how're you feeling?"

"Good too" I informed her

"Lauren, what's the matter?" Mum asked as I clutched my side as an unfamiliar pain shot through me

"I don't know" I admitted "Mum, I'm bleeding"

"Okay, stay calm, let's get you to the hospital" she replied "stay calm, yeah?"

I nodded and with Mum's help, I stood up, cringing as I saw the blood stain on the sofa where I'd been sitting. Mum guided me to the car and we drove off…

Is Lauren gonna be okay, and more importantly, the baby?


	30. Chapter 30

Sorry I was so mean at the end of last chapter. Hopefully this chapter makes up for it…

JOEY'S POV:

I burst through the doors of the A&E department, hurrying over to Tanya as I spotted her…

"How is she? Where is she? How's Lauren?" I asked worriedly

"Joey, calm down and take a breath. She's fine" she replied

"But you said she was bleeding, Tan" I proclaimed "that's never good"

"The doctor will be here in a minute and he'll explain everything" she informed me "sit down"

I sighed and did as she said, sitting down as she did the same. Ten minutes later, a doctor who I guessed was Lauren's came over to us…

"Mrs. Branning, Mr. Branning, I'm guessing you're the Joey Lauren's being asking about?" he asked, raising an eyebrow

"I am, is she okay?" I questioned "can I see her?"

"In a minute. I need to explain her condition to you" he replied

"Her condition? Can you just tell me what's wrong with my wife please?" I inquired

"Lauren has suffered cervical ectropion. It's harmless but it's where changes in the neck of the womb occur. It's common but usually unheard of" he explained "we'd like to keep her in overnight to monitor her condition but apart from that, she's fine"

"So she's gonna be okay? And the baby too?" I asked, raising an eyebrow

"Both Mum and baby are fine" he replied "would you like to see her now?"

I glanced at Tanya and she nodded, me turning back and nodding at the doctor. He smiled and motioned for me to follow him which I did…

LAUREN'S POV:

"I was so scared, Joey" I admitted, tears filling in my eyes again as he held me tightly against his chest

"I know you were, baby, I know" he replied "but everything's fine. You and the baby are fine"

"Thank you for getting here so quickly" I sighed, pulling away from him

"I'd move heaven and earth to get to you" he informed me, smiling "tonight's gonna be lonely without you"

"How do you think I'm gonna feel?" I questioned "I haven't slept in a single bed since we moved in together"

"Just one night and then you'll be home with me where you belong" he replied

"Do you think you can hold me now?" I asked, raising an eyebrow "prepare me for tonight"

He smiled and nodded and I itched over to the other side of the single bed, Joey climbing on too. He pulled me into him and wrapped his arms around me, my head resting on his chest, my arms around his waist…

JOEY'S POV:

As the sun was setting I glanced down at Lauren and noticed she was fast asleep, the drugs the doctors had given her for the pain having kicked in. I gently eased her to the other side of the bed and climbed off, thanking the nurse who'd just entered the room to check her and the baby. I made my way down to the waiting area again, Tanya still there…

"You didn't have to wait for me, Tanya" I informed her "thank you, though"

"You're welcome. Do you need a lift or do you have your car with you?" she asked

"I have my car with me" I replied "you get off and I'll bring Lauren to see you in the morning depending on how she is"

"Thank you, Joey" she stated "I brought you some bits of shopping round too but didn't get the chance to put them away"

"Thank you, I'll see you tomorrow" I informed her

She nodded and made her way off out of the hospital, me following a few minutes later…


	31. Chapter 31

LAUREN'S POV:

The next morning I was allowed to go home and Joey had arrived at the hospital bright and early to take me home. After signing my discharge papers we left the hospital and made our way out to the car…

"Where're we going?" I asked Joey as we drove

"I told your Mum I'd bring you to see her" he informed me as we drove onto the Square

"Okay, but can we not stay too long? I'm shattered and just want my bed" I admitted

Joey nodded and smiled, kissing me softly as he switched off the car engine, both of us climbing out…

"Lauren, how're you feeling?" Mum asked as she hugged me tightly

"I'm okay, Mum" I assured her "but you're cutting off my circulation"

"Sorry, come in and go and sit down. I'll make us some drinks" she replied, making her way into the kitchen

"Where's Dad?" I questioned as she made her way into the living room a few minutes later

"A car auction in Nottingham. He had to go late last night" she informed me, handing us our drinks

"Oh, when will he be back?" I asked, raising an eyebrow

"He left the day you went into hospital so sometime today I'd imagine" she replied

I nodded and took a sip of my decaf coffee. Half an hour later, Joey and I went to leave…

"Thanks for everything you did for me, Mum" I sighed, hugging her as we stood at the front door

"You're my daughter, Lauren. It's my job" she chuckled "now go home and get some rest"

"I'll make sure she does, Tanya" Joey assured her, smiling as he wrapped his arm around my waist, both of us making our way down the steps to the car

JOEY'S POV:

"Right, I'm gonna go and do some shopping. Is there anything else you need?" I asked Lauren as she settled herself on the sofa

"No, I've got everything. Quilt and pillow, check. Magazines, check. TV remote, check. Mobile phone, check. Food and drink, check. Yep, I'm all sorted" she replied

"Good, I'll try not to be too long. Call me if you need me" I informed her, kissing her gently

Lauren nodded and I left the house, making my way out to the car. As I was driving down the road a car appeared out of nowhere, sending me flying over to the other side of the road…

**Sorry, I know you're all gonna hate me but I really don't care. Is Joey going to be okay?**


	32. Chapter 32

LAUREN'S POV:

"_And finally, in local news, the road leading from the Chartdale Homes estate has been closed due to a road traffic collision between a black Honda Civic and a blue Transit van"_

As I heard that news been read out only one thing crossed my mind, it couldn't be, could it? I switched the TV off and pulled on my coat, grabbing my keys I made my way out of the house and down the street, stopping as I saw Joey being placed into an ambulance…

"NOOOOOOOOOOO" I screamed, running towards the ambulance

"Miss, Miss, please stand back. Let the paramedics do their job" the police officer insisted

"That is my husband in there, the father of my child. I need to be with him" I informed him

"Wait there one moment please" he stated, making his way over to the paramedics

A minute later he made his way back over to me, holding up the police cordon tape so I could walk underneath and over to the ambulance…

"Talk to him, love" the paramedic suggested, smiling reassuringly as he shut the doors on us

"Joey, it's me" I sighed, wiping the stray tears from my eyes "come on, baby, you need to wake up"

An agonising fifteen minutes later we arrived at the hospital and Joey was wheeled off towards the Accident and Emergency department. The receptionist handed me a clipboard so I could fill out Joey's details as I sat and waited for news…

TANYA'S POV:

"Max, you don't think this is, do you?" I asked, unable to believe what I was hearing

"No, it can't be" my husband sighed, wrapping his arm around me

"It is. Look, the number plate, JLB 226" I proclaimed, my hand over my mouth

"C'mon, we need to get to the hospital" he stated, switching the TV off, both of us hurrying from the house

LAUREN'S POV:

"Lauren, oh darling" I heard Mum's voice proclaim

"Mum, Dad, what're you doing here?" I asked, shocked at their arrival

"We saw the coverage on the news. How's Joey?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow

"No one will tell me anything" I admitted "he was taken through there about forty minutes ago"

"Oh, baby" Mum sighed, pulling me into her as I began to sob "Max, go see if anyone will tell you anything"

"Lauren Branning, I'm Doctor Young, your husband is stable but we've had to put him into an induced coma to prevent swelling on the brain" the doctor explained

"Swelling on the brain?" I questioned, shocked "you mean he could be brain damaged?"

"We're hoping not but it's a possibility" she replied

"I'm having his baby and he could be brain damaged? My husband may never be the same again and you explain it so calmly like it's something that can be changed. It can't" I proclaimed

"Lauren, darling, calm down, this isn't good for you or the baby" Mum stated

"I'm sorry I can't tell you any more at this stage. Would you like to go and sit with him?" she asked

I exhaled a breath and nodded, standing up as she motioned for me to follow her...

**So, is Joey gonna be brain damaged or is he gonna be okay? Let me know what you want to happen next please…**


	33. Chapter 33

"_Mum, this can't happen. Not now. Joey needs to be awake. He needs to see the birth of our first child"_

TANYA'S POV:

Lauren hadn't left Joey's bedside since he'd been admitted three days ago. The doctors had been keeping him under close observation due to the high risk of brain damage. For the third morning I brought her breakfast, a bacon sandwich and a cup of tea from the canteen…

"Thanks, Mum" she sighed contentedly as she began to tuck in

"You're welcome, love. Any news?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow

"Nope" she replied "but I have heard they're thinking of trying to wake him up today"

"That's good news" I stated

"Is it? Really? What if he's brain damaged, Mum?" she asked

"Lauren, you and I both know Joey's a fighter. He's gonna be fine" I assured her

"I hope you're right" she whispered, glancing at Joey before continuing to eat

LAUREN'S POV:

I hadn't said anything but I'd been having what felt like labour pains all day. I stood up from the seat as Mum walked into the room again and I knew I couldn't hide it any more. I was in labour!

"Mum, this can't happen. Not now. Joey needs to be awake. He needs to see the birth of our first child" I proclaimed

"Don't worry about that now" she stated "here, take my hand. C'mon"

"Mum, I can't leave Joey" I replied

"So what's the alternative? Having the baby in here? No chance. Come on" she sighed

I let her guide me out of the room and down the corridor where a nurse helped me into a wheelchair before wheeling me off to the maternity ward. I couldn't believe it. Joey was gonna miss the birth of our first child…


	34. Chapter 34

LAUREN'S POV:

Mum was by my side as I gave birth to a beautiful baby girl who would be known as Baby Branning until her Daddy woke up to help me choose a name. As I rested I heard Mum and Dad speaking…

"Oh, Max, what if Joey doesn't wake up?" Mum sighed "it'll kill Lauren"

"We can't think like that, Tan" he stated "he will wake up, I'm sure of it"

I don't know whether it was my hormones or whether I was facing up to the fact that Joey might not wake up but I had to wipe my silent tears…

"Lauren, are you sure this is such a good idea?" Mum questioned as I pushed mine and Joey's daughter's pram into the hospital

"If you don't like what I'm doing then you can go" I informed her "Joey is going to meet his daughter"

JOEY'S POV:

"Hey, baby. I've brought someone to meet you" Lauren's voice informed me "Joey, you've gotta wake up so you can meet our daughter. She doesn't even have a name"

I felt awful as I thought of Lauren giving birth without me by her side. I had to wake up…

LAUREN'S POV:

Mum had left an hour or so ago and I was sat in the chair by Joey's bedside, cradling our baby daughter who was falling asleep on my chest…

"We should call her Hope" Joey's hoarse voice informed me

"Joey, oh my God, you're awake" I proclaimed, tears filling my eyes

"We should call her Hope" he informed me again

"Hope Branning, I like the sound of that" I admitted "God, I've missed you"

"I've missed you too" he mirrored "sorry for not being there"

"Don't worry, you're here now" I replied "we need to focus on you getting better now, okay?"

He nodded and smiled, looking at me to Hope…

"Would you like to meet your daughter?" I asked, a smile on my face

He nodded and eased himself up. When he'd got himself comfortable I placed Hope onto his chest, her eyes fluttering open to meet his…

"She's beautiful, Lauren. Just like you" he sighed as he took every inch of her in

"She's got her Daddy's eyes" I informed him "Mum and Dad have said so"

"What about Abs and Alice? Bet they're ecstatic aren't they?" he questioned

"Yeah, they are. They love her" I replied

"And what about everyone else?" he asked, raising an eyebrow

"No one else has met her yet, Joey" I admitted "only immediate family"

"How come?" he inquired, shocked

"You should've been the first person to meet her" I explained "and you weren't, so I didn't want many people meeting her until you had the chance to"

"Lauren" he sighed "so who hasn't met her yet then?"

"Auntie Carol, Bianca and their lot. Fats, Poppy and Whitney. Pretty much everyone" I replied

"You're a goof, Lauren Branning, but you're my goof" he chuckled

I nodded and smiled, moving myself so I was sat on the bed with Joey and Hope…

**So, am I forgiven now then? Joey's awake and has met his daughter, wanted to add not many people meeting her out of respect for Joey, hope you enjoyed that bit too. What do you wanna see happen next?**


	35. Chapter 35

LAUREN'S POV:

"I don't think Joey's gonna want a party, Mum" I informed her as I cradled Hope to sleep

"Darling, he's been stuck in hospital a month. And it's a perfect chance for everyone to meet this little one" she replied, cooing over Hope

"Can I just see what he says when I go and see him today?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow

She nodded and smiled… "Do you want me to look after this one?"

"No thanks. I'm gonna take her with me" I informed her "and I better be going"

"Take care" she stated as I put Hope into her car seat

I nodded and kissed her cheek, picking up the car seat as I made my way out of the house…

JOEY'S POV:

"There's my favourite girls" I proclaimed as Lauren walked in carrying Hope in her car seat

"Hey, how you doing?" she questioned as she made her way over to the bed

"Much better today" I informed her "doctor says I should be out in a week or so"

"That soon? Joey, that's brilliant" she replied "and by the way, Mum wants to throw you a party so everyone can get to meet this one. I said I'd ask you"

"So it's more of a getting to know this one party than one for me?" I asked, raising an eyebrow

"Yeah, I suppose so" she admitted "so, do I say yes or no to her?"

"You say yes" I informed her "because everyone will be too busy cooing over this one. Can I hold her?"

Lauren nodded and took Hope from her car seat, handing her to me…

"She's gorgeous, babe" I sighed contentedly "just like her Mum"

"I think she looks more like her Dad" she admitted

I smiled and kissed her gently, smiling even more as Hope settled into my chest and soon fell asleep again…

**Short chapter, I know, but next chapter is Joey's welcome home as well as everyone being introduced to Hope party. How will it go I wonder?**


	36. Chapter 36

Thank you to everyone who's given me love and support with this story but unfortunately it's now over. Enjoy the final chapter…

JOEY'S POV:

Lauren and I walked into the living room of number five, Tanya hurrying over to us…

"Welcome home, Joey, darling" she proclaimed, hugging me tightly

"Go steady, Mum" Lauren chuckled "he's still a bit fragile"

"Sorry, love" she replied "sit down and I'll get you both a drink. Orange juice?"

Lauren and I nodded and sat ourselves down on the sofa, Lauren taking Hope from her car seat, handing her to Max who made his way over too…

"What time does everyone get here?" I asked, raising an eyebrow as Tanya returned with our drinks

"Not for another half hour or so" she informed me "you've got plenty of time to get yourselves sorted"

LAUREN'S POV:

Dad brought Hope's Moses basket down from upstairs as I'd been staying with them during Joey's stay in hospital, preferring to be nearer, just in case. I settled Hope into it and switched on the mobile that was attached to the top, letting her have a sleep before everyone started to arrive…

"Lauren, why didn't you bring Hope over to meet us?" Whitney questioned as she, Bianca, Auntie Carol and co entered the room a little while later

"I didn't want too many people meeting her until Joey woke up" I explained "you know I would've if the circumstances had been different"

"It's my fault" Joey interjected "I'm sorry"

"You can't help being in a car crash" I sighed "do you want to meet her now?"

I smiled as Whitney, Bianca and Auntie Carol nodded and they followed me over to Hope's Moses basket where she was just beginning to stir…

"She's due a feed" I informed them "but you can have a quick hold first if you want?"

The three of them nodded and one-by-one took turns in holding Hope and then handed her to me so I could take her into the kitchen to feed her…

"You okay, darling?" Mum questioned as I cradled Hope backwards and forwards as she was feeding

"Yeah, I'm fine thanks" I replied "who else is coming?"

"Alice should be here soon, and Jack, Sharon and Denny too" she informed me "how come?"

"I just don't want Joey overdoing things like I know he will" I admitted "the doctors have told him to take it easy"

"Understood" she assured me "I'll leave you to it"

I smiled and nodded, looking down at Hope as Mum left the room, shutting the door behind her…

"Here you are" Joey sighed as he entered the kitchen a little while later "I wondered where you'd got to"

"She fell asleep and I didn't wanna move just in case" I informed him "how're you feeling?"

"Tired but I'll be okay" he assured me "we'll get off soon if you want?"

"I was thinking maybe we could stay here tonight, and then go home tomorrow?" I suggested

"I'd prefer to spend the night in my own bed" he admitted "hospitals beds are so uncomfortable"

"Okay, we'll go home" I replied "can you go and get Hope's car seat?"

He nodded and kissed me softly, leaving the room and returning a minute later with her car

seat, setting it down on the table. After saying our goodbyes to Mum, Dad and everyone we left the house, Joey placing Hope's car seat securely into the back of the car before I drove us home…

JOEY'S POV:

After putting Hope to bed I made my way into the living room, sitting down on the sofa next to Lauren…

"Nothing like being back at home" I sighed contentedly as she snuggled into me

"It's great to have you home" she admitted "I've missed this. I've missed you"

"Well I'm not going anywhere so you better get used to having me around 24/7" I informed her

"I think I can manage that" she replied, leaning up to kiss me gently before we settled back down to watch the TV


End file.
